Naruto's Older Sister
by OsuwariKawaii
Summary: Hikari helps out Naruto, but is also helped out my Kakashi Hatake. How will this end? And most importantly, how will Naruto find out Hikari's his sister? Sorry, I'm horrible at making summaries like this, so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my seventh Fanfic. I deleted my first because I didn't like how it turned out. I don't own Naruto, so yeah. You also might notice in these note things I type 'So yeah' alot, but ignore it. It's habit. Sorry for gramatical errors along with spelling. Anyways, R&R!**

I sighed, letting my leg swing down from the branch I was currently occupying.

"Iruka-sensei!" a boy's voice explaimed. Wait, I know that voice. It was Naruto from the academy. He was known as the nine tailed fox boy. Interested, I stood up, jumping from tree to tree and seeing where Naruto was holding the sacred scroll of sealing. Hmph, Mizuki was bullying Naruto to get that? Feh, a little trickery never hurt anyone now did it?

"Transform," I mumbled, using the hand signal and then I was surrounded by smoke. I decided to become a Jounin I had heard of and only seen once, Kakashi.

Jumping down a safe distance, I strolled on into the clearing.

"Bullying a kid I see, then threatening his life for the scroll. That's cold Mizuki," I laughed, standing infront of him. I reached into the pouch on my leg, holding a Kunai knife and bringing it across his arm. "Even for you!"

"K-Kakashi Hatake, you-you attack one of your fellow ninjas?" he asked in disbelief.

"Idiot. Haven't you figured it out yet?" I asked, smoke once again surrounding me and I returned to my normal look, dark blue pants, light red shirt, and black cloak that had a hood. My cloak had a strap on the inside that held my weapons, Kunai and the ninja stars. "It's me, Hikari."

"Hm... so the student schooled the teacher. Very professional," praised Mizuki.

"Shut up!" I shouted. I looked back at Naruto. "Naruto, don't believe anything Mizuki tells you. He's just using you to gain the secrets that scroll contains. Iruka-sensei, we'll take things from here."

I smirked, reaching into my cloak and taking out my head band, tieing it to my head, making sure it stayed in place.

"Think you can keep up?" asked Naruto trivally to Mizuki, dashing off.

"You bet I can," I called, running after him. I smirked, Naruto was not the only one who knew a tecnique from that scroll. I placed my hands in from of my face in the right position. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ten clones of me were instantly at my side, jumping everywhere. _'Ninjas use deception against their enemies, which helps them escape or attack. But trickery sometimes might not always work.'_ Mizuki had told me. _'But deception _is_ trickery Mizuki-sensei!'_ I had complained. It didn't matter, as long as we get him away from the scroll, our mission will be complete.

I undid the Jutsu, I couldn't do much with them. Besides, it used a ton of Chakra.

"It end here you two!" Mizuki shouted behind us. He threw Kunai knives at us, I could sense it.

"Naruto, look out," I said before pushing him out of the way. One knicked my leg, no big deal. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. I sighed in relief, but my eyes flashed to Mizuki. Naruto put his hands in the position of... Shadow Clone Jutsu. Now that's the Naruto I know! "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Thousands of Naruto surrounded us, I smirked, putting my hands in the same position.

"Hikari style, Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Mizuki looked scared. I got a laugh out of that as the clones charged at him. It was rough though, it even made me flinch. Once they were done, the clones disappeared, and all that remained was a bruised Mizuki.

"Good job you two," praised Iruka-sensei.

"Well, uh... we do try our best," I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Naruto, you graduate," Iruka said, smiling at him. I felt proud of him.

"Alright! One more step up to being the fifth hokage! Believe it!"

"Oh Naruto, you still have a long way to go," I said. "As do I."

"You want to become hokage?" Naruto asked.

"No... but I want to become Jounin," I explained. I looked up at the sky, looking at the stars.

"I know you can do it, believe it," Naruto encouraged me, holding out a fist. I nodded, balling my hand into a fist and meeting his.

"Believe it." I nodded. "Oh, by the way Naruto. It's pronounced _Chalk-rah,_ not _catr-ah_."

"Well, I'll treat you two to ramen," Iruka-sensei said.

"Alright!" Naruto and I said in sync. Iruka-sensei laughed, leading us to the restruraunt.

"So... tomarrow's group day?" Naruto asked. Iruka-sensai nodded, getting a good length of ramen.

"Oh, I know! We could transform and see who is the best," I suggested, getting off my chair. Naruto soon followed. "And no Sexy Jutsu, Naruto!"

"Okay," he agreed, joining me. We both stood opposite of eachother, using the hand sign.

"Transform," we both said. We became engulfed with smoke, and when it cleared, it was like looking in a mirror. I looked at my arm, I was in the same thing as Naruto. "Wait, you changed to me and I changed to you?"

"Seems like it," laughed Iruka. We transformed back, but I sensed something coming towards us. A disguise went over someone that was up against a fence, though it was sideways. I sweat-dropped.

"Konahamaru, joke's up," I said, walking over to him and taking it. He looked up at me, smirking.

"Nice going," he said. I rolled my eyes, but reaching into my cloak and taking out my Kunai knife and blocking an incoming ninja star.

"Very good skills," praised the eye-less freak called a ninja. He lowered his glasses, so he did have eyes. "Hikari."

"Surely you wouldn't have attacked me if there was a chance that the 'Honorable grandson' would get hit. But you still are a blockhead," I muttered. He looked annoyed, making me smirk. I put my hands in different motions, for two different Jutsus. "Shadow Clone Jutsu. Transform!"

Soon, we all looked like Konahamaru, running around to confuse him. Drawing our Kunai, we got closer to him. Konohamaru was well hidden in the trees, quite a good hiding spot for a ninja. I could tell no-eye was fed up, so I kept going. Bad mistake.

He started throwing a retractable Kunai at us, one by one taking us out. Once all of them were gone, it caught my leg.

"Got you," he said, throwing another ninja star at me, but I could tell he wanted to kill me. More Kunai wrapped around my limbs, other leg, and arms. The ninja star was closer, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Why couldn't I move? There was so much Chakra in the Kunai, it paralyzed me.

I opened my eyes, I was transformed back, and I saw a dark green vest.

"Hm, you're much too risky, Hikari," whoever held me said.

"K-Kakashi Hatake," I breathed. "How... how did you know my name? When we had only met once?"

**Yeah, I'll end it here. Sorry, I can't really find No-eye's real name, but oh well. Again, sorry for spelling and gramatical errors. Oh, I forgot to say, Hikari's older than Naruto. She's nineteen and Naruto's supposedly eleven or twelve. I recently started watching Naruto, so sorry! Anyways, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Please be rational with reviews (though I hadn't gotten any...). Don't own Naruto, I got Hikari from a show. So please, R&R.**

"Do you not remember me?" he asked, breifly removing his band and showing his left eye. It was the Sharingan.

"Kakashi, the Copy Ninja," I said. "You once saved my friend from an expirienced assassin."

_Flashback_

_ "Hikari, leave me behind!" shouted my friend, Benika._

_ "No! Never am I going to leave someone behind," I argued, looking at the face of our predator. We were the prey. It was hard not to flinch when he smirked._

_ I reached in my cloak, grabbing my Kunai knife. I threw it at him, but he used his katana and blocked it. He had Benika tied up, one of his buddies pointing the end of his own katana at her neck._

_ "Earth style, Ninja Hound Jutsu," a male voice said. Hounds burst from the ground, biting and holding the two guys in place. I raced over to my friend, using a ninja star to cut the rope. She fell free, and a ninja walked up. He had a dark green vest, masked face, Hidden Leaf band covering his left eye, and spiked gray hair._

_ "Thank you," I said sincerly. "I'm Hikari Uzumaki, glad to meet you."_

_ "Yes, and I'm Benika Uchiha," Benika said._

_ "I see. I'm Kakashi Hatake," he said before walking off._

_End of Flashback_

He nodded, and I stood up. In an instant, he was gone. I looked over to where my corpse should have been. In my place, was a log cut in half. The replacement Jutsu.

I looked over at Konahamaru, who was looking in awe at the log, then me. Naruto just blinked, trying to absorb what had happened. Iruka just stared.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snapped. Naruto turned to his bowl, which was empty. My own was empty, but I ignored it. "Thank you for the ramen, Iruka-sensei."

"Please, stop calling me sensei. I'm not your sensei anymore. No one is, correct?

"Yes. I'm just wandering and doing the jobs lord Hokage gives me. I still hadn't tried out the Chunin exams. But I heard the academy wants to make me an assistant."

"Yes, so you need to show up tomarrow."

Naruto coughed.

"Wait, so you're saying you're still a Genin?" he asked. I nodded.

"What else did you expect?" I asked back.

"Hikari! Hikari, over here!" a semi-high pitched voice called. Benika Unchiha.

"Oh, hey Benika," I greeted. She waved, and I walked back to the forest with her following. I hated the fact that she was two years older me.

"So, what's up with you and Iruka all of a sudden?" she asked accusingly. She had a big, and I mean _**big**_ thing going for Iruka.

"Nothing. All he did was buy Naruto and I ramen. Nothing going on really," I answered, hopping into a tree. Benika had a younger brother named Sasuke, but Sasuke had no clue Benika was his sister. Naruto is my younger brother, and I'm sure Naruto doesn't have a clue.

"Good." she smiled. I didn't quite understand how she and Sasuke were related. Sure Benika had the same black hair as him, but she had the same blue eyes as Ino. It didn't make much sense.

"Anyways, I better get some sleep. And you know I can't afford any inns or anything."

"Simple, come sleep over at my place."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm your friend!"

"Fine."

She nearly dragged me to her house. It was nice.

"So?" she asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"How do ya like it?"

"It's cool."

Whoa, can we say obsessed? I saw many pictures of Iruka. Tomarrow was my birthday, I'll be turning twenty.

"What about you?" she asked once again.

"What about me?"

"About Hatake," she said.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" I asked defensivly.

"So that's how it is." she gave a devious smile and I felt a sudden heat in my cheeks. Turning my head, she laughed. Benika had a way of making us give information, even without us actually saying it directly. "So you have-"

"Shut up," I said, cutting her off. "Please... just shut up."

I walked over to the sleeping bag Benika layed out. Getting in it, I forced my eyes shut, drifting to sleep.

_Dream_

_ "M-Mother! Father!" I shouted, holding Naruto. The seal of the Nine Tailed Fox was on his stomach._

_ "Hikari, come on," urged Benika. I looked at my brother, he was squawling. She grabbed my arm, leading to the nearly destroyed house."Grab the utmost essentials."_

_ I nodded, reaching for clothes for Naruto and I. A black cloak joined my clothing pile, a pair of goggles joining his._

_ "There they are!" a voice exclaimed from outside the house. I looked at the door, which was jerking until it opened. "Hurry! Take the infant!"_

_ Many arms pried my brother from my arms, but his clothes were on his stomach. I grabbed my own clothing, Benika dragging me out._

_ "Benika! Look out!" I exclaimed, sailing infront of her, protecting her from a Kunai that hit my neck._

I shot up in the sleeping bag. It was already time to go.

Getting out, I ran a brush through my hair and fixed it, blonde bangs at the sides of my face, the rest of it flowing to the middle of my back, and tieing my head band in its place. After once last sweep of my supplies, I headed out the door and headed for the academy.

"Go on, beat him up Sasuke!" a girl exclaimed. Great.

"Whoops! Sorry Naruto," apologized a boy. I saw what happened, when that kid bumped into Naruto, Naruto accidentily kissed Sasuke. Whoops indeed.

**Okay, I haven't gotten reviews yet, but oh well! I like writing these. So please, if you like it, review.**


End file.
